Blinded by the creator
by KyoshiKaze
Summary: Fox of the zodiac, Hikaru Sohma remains as one of Akito's favourite animal to keep as his, more like a pet. Partially blind and no voice, like most Sohma's, she gets bullied on for odd features. OCxHaru [HiatusRewriting]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own Hikaru Sohma.

**_Note:_** I posted this up on Quizzila and thought I'd put it on here as well, people loved it so why not. Oh and the parts that are in parenthesis that says Kyo, means me as Kyoshi, just shortened. 

Golden fox eyes skimmed across all the kids in school. Middle school to be precise. 13 year old Hikaru Sohma was sitting in the shaded part of the tree, watching, as the kids seemed to be hustling around during lunch. Today she had to go to visit Shigure. Like Kisa, Hikaru was bullied, for that she can't talk or see very well. A disease took over and she ended up having to throw up blood non-stop, every minute until she takes her pill. Being the fox she had orange hair like Kyo and golden fox eyes. Being partially blind and no voice oftened got abused physically and verbally by the older and younger people.

Girls came and surrounded you as you just sat there, not needing the vision to see. You already knew who the intruder was and tried to remain calm. Okay, so that didn't work since the leader of the group kicked dirt in your face, making you try eagerly to wipe it off before it went into your eyes. "Hey freak, why won't you fight back?" she asked as she pushed you over and kicked you a bit. Getting up on your knees and hands, you would fight back but you couldn't. "I'm talking to you, oh that's right, the little girl can't talk" she said as she started to giggle like the rest of them. 15 more minutes until the lunch bell, telling the kids that lunch was over. Too long. One girl pulled on your hair saying it was so freaky, others were either kicked or shoved you on the ground. Not once did you shed a tear, only letting them proceed till they tire themselves out. "Let's go, she's already messed up enough and she's not even fighting back" another girl said as they all gave you one last push. They left as you just lay there on the grass; everywhere was either bruised or cut. Mostly gashes on the elbows and knees, one long cut on the side from a sharp rock.

Slowly standing up, you tried to look at your surroundings, but thanks to your cursed vision all you could see was blur. Glasses didn't work; it's an illness you have to conquer yourself.

The bell rung but your 4"8 structure didn't move, you had some muscle, mostly used for martial arts and what not. You only wanted to use the ability to defend yourself in dire situations, not for the daily things. You could see the usual lightish brown hair ahead of you. Knowing it was Kisa you walked up to her. You didn't see any blood or anything red besides her reddish tie. Putting your hand on her shoulder, you knew she looked up since she grabbed your hand. Pulling her up she flung herself in your arms as you started to rub her back. In her eyes you knew she looked really sorry for you, even the blood from your cuts were going on to her. All you wanted to do was escape the school but didn't want to leave Kisa alone.

The wind blew your waist length hair to the side; the pieces of hair over your ears go down past your shoulder by an inch and your bangs to your chin. Kisa led you into the school where you ignored all the kids in class who were either giggling, you knew it was about you and you couldn't help but feel sad. Kisa was looking at you sadly, they verbally abuse her but they do that and physically abuse you. The day dragged on, you were about to leave the school gates with Kisa but got a hand pulled you back as you fell down on the ground. Kisa stopped and looked back to see what the problem was. The girls surrounded you as you stood up; they started to push you all around the place, tearing off your bandaged and making more scratched with their nails. You were in pain and Kisa knew it. She really wanted to get help so you looked at her and shook your head no. Tearing up a little, all she could do was stand there and watch as you bleed more. Finally the buses honked their horns and the girls left off with a little kick and a shove to the ground.

Standing up, uniform all bloody, dirty and ripped. Kisa ran over and hugged you, placing her head over yours since you were shorter then her. Drips of water were falling on you, it was raining and some of it was warm. Kisa's tears. The bruises on your back hurt but you ignored it, not wanting to make her tear more for putting you in more pain. Finally she let go but you didn't budge, suddenly a pop was heard and some people looked your way to find small fox pup. Kisa acted fast and shoved your clothes behind her as you laid on the ground not willing to get up. Kids came over with these big grins on their faces with something shining in their eyes. You knew what they wanted to do but growled so they'd lay off you and Kisa. They two of them held Kisa by the arms while another four came over and tried to hurt you. Growling, not wanting anyone to touch Kisa. Suddenly a kick was thrown at you from someone behind. Looking up to see an older kid, about 14. A grin was on his face as he was prepared to kick you again. Dodging it another kick was thrown. Getting tossed up in the air as blow after blow was created. Kisa was going to be fine so they let her go and picked up rocks. Barely able to stand you had to run.

Taking off they started to chase you as Kisa ran off to get someone. They were still on to you; rain was blinding you even more. Hiding by a bush they ran past. You were panting; too much pain was shaking over your little body as you waited for them to pass. Running footsteps were heard as they stopped in front of you. Standing up shakily, growling. You knew it wasn't Kisa so you wanted to warn them to lay off. Finally more footsteps were heard so you growled pathetically. Someone was crying, teardrops mixed with the rain as you tried your best to scare them off. A hand grabbed onto you. Biting back the person didn't let go. Instead they wrapped you in a towel with your jaw still latched onto their arm. Their sent was one of a cat, but yet they didn't even yell or hit you when you bit them. Struggling you were just hanging onto conscienceness when they went to ran off in a direction you knew a bit.

Not letting go of the person's hand he kept on running. Stopping after awhile the door opened and he ran in. You were in a familiar scented room. The person stroked your head so you let go of his hand slightly. "Ah Kyo, what's with the bundle?" an older guy as you started to struggle a bit, the older guy's scent was one of a dog. You knew that scent, Shigure. "Ah it's moving" Shigure said as he watched the bundle move carefully. You head popped out with an ear flopped down a bit. "And who's this" Shigure said as he walked over to Kyo. "Those eyes look familiar" he said, as he was about to grab you from Kyo's hands. Kyo was weak and you felt it. Taking the opportunity you leapt out of his hands and through a room where you heard a girl gasp. Along with another guy with the scent of a rat. "Hikaru?" the boy asked as you stopped for a second, this is the Sohma family. "Another member of the zodiac family?" the girl asked, "She's hurt," she said as she stood up to grab you. Her hand was getting closer so you bit her, "Whaaa" she said as your jaw was still latched onto her.

So many people, so confusing. "Hikaru let go of Miss Honda right now," Yuki said a bit demanding. Letting go you ran and was about to break through the door when you heard it open. "We heard Hikaru was here," a monotone voice said. Haru. Growling a bit more, too many people made you edgy. So many eyes were on you. Haru bent down to grab you but the same thing happened with Kyo and Tohru. Not recoiling in pain instead he used his other hand to grab you. Letting go of his hand you attacked the other. Backing up you ran past him and broke through the door and ran into the woods. Stopping, Kisa was out here and you knew it. Running in her direction you nuzzled her with your gentle snout. She moved. Lying down beside her she began to lick your wounds. Shouts for both you and Kisa were heard so you stood up and sat down. Voices were getting closer so you started to growl. Haru was with Torhu, Yuki was close behind.

People, they were too close. Tohru was just giving a little talk to Kisa and you were listening. Kisa's different from you; her problems are way different from yours. A pop was heard and Kisa returned to normal. Now she was naked, tears were welled up in her eyes. A shirt was placed over her as she cried in Tohru's chest.

Sitting down, at least she learned to trust some people so you that's a couple of people less for you to concern yourself over. Sitting down, if she was happy that lit your day. Shaking the water out of your fur after it stopped raining. Giggles from the two girls were heard as your ears flopped around. One remained flopped as you tilted your head to the side cutely. "Ahhh, so kawaii" Tohru said as you heard movement coming toward you. Some hands grabbed you and held you gently. You swore your eyes widened in shock. Whimpering, Tohru stopped and looked at you. "Ahhh, i'm so sorry Hikaru-chan" she said as she looked dead right now with you in her arms. Tilting your head you licked her hand. Looking down at you in shock you kept licking the spot where you bit her that was now covered over. Everyone smiled. Sure Kisa was tearing still. Finally noticing Kisa's tired mom you looked at her a bit confused and shocked. Maybe you zoned out a too long.

Making another cute whimper Tohru held you close again as everyone sweatdropped. After you guys got in, Kyo and the others were in the living room at the table. Once they saw you enter Tohru put you on the floor as you kept your head down in shame. "Ah, Hikaru-chan" Shigure said with that face he always does. Something smelt good so you looked over and saw Kyo about to put onigiri in his mouth. Making a determined face you put your butt up in the air ready to grab it at the right moment. Just about close to his mouth you snagged it as you went flying by Kyo who opened his eyes wide in shock. "Why you little" Kyo said angrily, standing up. "Ah Hikaru's up and about," Shigure said as he watched in amusement as Kyo started to wave his fist around.

Yuki was leaning against the doorframe, watching in amusement as well. Kyo almost grabbed you but you jumped out of the way and behind Yuki's legs. Yuki looked shocked then glared up at Kyo. "Picking a fight with an injured pup, baka neko" Yuki said as Tohru came through the kitchen sliding doors to see a fight about to break out and you were stuck in the middle. Tohru started to panic, almost dropping the tea while she was at it.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" she asked, looking up at her you didn't say anything. "Aren't you gonna say something Hikaru, don't be so rude" Yuki said as you walked over to Shigure and curled up on his lap, since the foxes were sort of related to dogs. "You forget she can't talk or see" Shigure said as he started to scratch behind his ears. Yuki looked shocked then it turned to sadness. "I'm...sorry Hikaru," he said as you looked up a bit sadly. Getting off of Shigure's lap you didn't feel so weak anymore. The door opened and Hatori came in. "Haa-san glad you could bandage up our little pup" Shigure said as he sipped his tea. All the sudden a pop was heard and before the smoke could disappear, Hitori placed his white jacket over you.

The jacket looked pretty big on you. Hitori looked over all of your injuries and looked at you sadly. Taking his hand out you grabbed it as he walked you over to a room to bandage you up. The others just did whatever; Kisa was outside hugging her knees with Tohru and Haru out there with her. They talked and, "Yes" Kisa said. Haru pulled her back into his chest, "I missed that voice," he said as he continued to hug her. "Onne-chan" Kisa said to Tohru. Tohru couldn't help but cuddle her. The others sweatdropped and looked up once you entered the room. Walking over to the table you bumped into someone that was walking by and fell down. All you did was sit there, not making an attempt to sit up. The person kneeled down and you seen blurry grey hair. "Are you okay Hikaru?" he asked gently as he helped you up. Nodding you scampered up the stairs with an over sized shirt blowing around behind you a bit. "So kawaii" you heard Tohru say so you just sat down on the steps in the shadows.

The others looked at you, Kisa looked sad. They all heard a noise up on the roof and knew who it was. Standing up, they all looked at you again as you just looked up at the ceiling as if peering through it to the sky. They watched as you walked up the stairs and out of sight. "What's wrong with Hikaru-chan?" Tohru asked worriedly. "She's been like that for awhile Honda-san" Yuki said sadly. "Since she was five she was bullied on by her mother and father till they died 2 years later, by then Hikaru talked less, no smile on that cute face of hers. When she went to elementary she had a friend, a boy actually. They always played till the day he hugged her, turning into a baby fox the boy didn't seem phased. They got closer until the day Akito wanted a little visit from her friend and ended up with his memories erased. Hikaru cried, the first person that cared for her was taken away. The fox had a vengeful spirit like the cat" Yuki explained sadly. "I never seen her bracelet" Tohru said confused. Yuki and the others smiled sadly. "It was always hidden, she hides so people don't have to check if it would fall off. So she just hides it everytime someone wants to look at it" Yuki explained. "So how did Hikaru-chan loose most of her eyesight?" Tohru asked as she slowly started to get sadder.

"By the time in elementary, her little friend played with others and all she could do was sit back in the shadows, watching as he played without her. By then everyone ignored her. Her eyesight got effected with so many unwanted emotions that she thought it would be better. If she can't see, then no one could see her, that's what she always hoped for. After so many attempts to talk to people, yelling out things to get attention. Pranks. Nothing worked. Thinking she was annoying and only some little cursed fox she bottled up everything she wanted to say and see for long. Now she got that wish." Yuki said as his bangs shadowed over his eyes. Tohru was starting to tear; Kisa sat there with tears already riveting down her eyes. Now Tohru knew you were in pain. "Did you notice Kyo didn't scream or anything when she bit his hand?" Yuki asked Tohru. "I was surprised," Tohru said as she started to dry her eyes, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Hikaru is close to 6 members of the family. Shigure cause dogs are somewhat related to the foxes. Kisa cause they both got bullied on. Haru, cause they both seem to get well together for their split personalities. Momiji, cause he helps her out. Kyo, cause they both have a vengeful spirit in them...The last one is...Akito. They both have too much pain in their lives."

Tohru looked shocked, "What do you mean she has split personalities, How is she connected with Akito?" Tohru asked, learning that you endured some much pain in life at such a young age. "Hikaru...just has a side where she can release bottled up emotions. Akito...Hikaru has some kind of illness where she throws up blood every minute until she takes her pills" Shigure said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Climbing up to the roof, you looked there to see Kyo lying there. Looking up at the sky as the birds sang a light song. Crawling up you walked carefully over to Kyo. Kyo, looking over and was shocked to see you. First time on the roof as well. "Gahh, what the hell are you doing up here? Are you crazy, you'll fall" he said as he jumped up, almost as if he's going to get ready to save you if you fall. Getting closer you grabbed onto his arm as if giving yourself balance and reassurance of your safety. Sitting down, you ignored his protests of you getting off before you fall down. Giving up he sat down beside you and glanced at you in a worried way. Not that he was showing it much. The others in the house went outside to see what all the noise was all about.

"Ahh, Hikaru-chan, come down before you fall" Shigure said in that whinny voice he uses when Yuki and Kyo fights. Shaking your head, you brought your knees to your chest. "Kyo-kun, look after out little fox" Shigure said as he went back into the house. Haru just looked up at you, then entered as well. Tohru looked worried and was about to panic for you. "Honda-san, don't worry about Hikaru-kun. She's fine and if she has a bruise on her then she's tough" Yuki said reassuring her. "Stupid rat, I'm not gonna let Hikaru fall off just like that" Kyo yelled, standing up as if getting ready to fight. Yuki glared, "Shut up baka neko, you'll make Hikaru fall". "Shut up, I won't let her fall like I said you idiot" Kyo yelled, getting ready to jump off the roof. Grabbing his hand he looked down shocked at you. Shaking your head as if telling him not to fight. Calming down he sat down again as if in a huff but was glad you were worried about him. "Baka, you made Hikaru worry" Yuki said as he went inside with Tohru. "Damn rat, someday I'll win a fight against him then I'll be in the zodiac" Kyo mumbled as he leaned back with his hands. Giving him a small smile you pat his shoulder with your hand. Looking over to you he gave a rare smile. "I'll make sure you join as well Hikaru," he said, as he looked determined.

Dark clouds loomed over so Kyo helped you down. Rain started to pour so he just grabbed you and jumped down. Holding you, he walked you down the stairs and into the room where the others were. Setting you down by the table he went up stairs to go sleep.

Thunder shook the sky's, causing you to jump and cling to Haru. Kisa was following Tohru around like a little chick. Lightning strikes and the lights started to flicker. A big boom of thunder made you jump in panic and ran off into a corner like a scared dog during a storm. Sitting there you put your head on your knees as you brought them up to your chest. Tohru stopped and looked over worriedly at you. "Ah, this is the part where she either stays there or run up to Kyo's room" Shigure said drinking his tea but shuddered when more thunder rumbled. You looked up with frightened golden eyes that watched what they were doing. More thunder shook and you thought about what Akito said when you went to see him while thunder boomed in the sky. "You're pathetic, you'll never join the zodiac if you can't stand a little thunder. You'll stay an outsider and never see or talk again. You're a freak and people know that, that's why they stay away from you to continue on being happy while you sit there and cry" Akito went on as a 5-year-old you sat there crying.

Haru walked over and grabbed you tightly. Flinching you looked up as if afraid to see it was Akito but your frightened eyes relaxed once you seen Haru's gentle eyes. You were set in his lap as you started to calm down; soon you fell asleep as the clouds started to disappear. A streak of light came through the window and lit the both of you up. The others smiled to see a sleeping relaxed you in Haru's arms. A small smile was spread on your lips making Tohru light up on how cute you look.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes, I don't own Fruits Basket, thought there may be an OC in here which would be mine.

**_Note:_** Please review, I posted up two chapters today even thought they were already written up and posted on Quizzila first. Oh and the reason I put You instead of She is because I didn't want to go through the hard work of changing them all to 'she'.

Once you woke up, you looked around your surroundings to see you were in a bed with pink covers. Catching movement you looked down and saw the gentle rising of Tohru's chest as she slept on the floor with a couple of blankets and pillows. Knowing Tohru and her politeness you knew she would've offered you the bed while she slept on the floor. You felt a bit guilty so you stood up and walked over Tohru as you headed out. You were wearing your shorts and a boy's oversized shirt. Guessing it was Kyo's since it was black and it was in his style. You smiled very slightly as you made your way to the kitchen. Though you did have weak eyesight you could still make a pretty good meal. You carefully walked down the stairs as you kept your hand sliding down the rail with each step in case you missed one you could just hold on.

Reaching the bottom you walked carefully in the kitchen, hardly making a noise but a soft thump with each fallen foot. The morning sunshine lightened the room making it easier for you to identify each object. You looked in front of you and spotted a big white blur, which you guessed was the fridge. Once you got closer you saw a black bar like thing on it. Grasping it, you pulled it open and the light in the fridge helped you to see a bit. Looking around you found the necessary ingredients you needed and started to make a meal, (Kyo: You imagine the meal '.) Once it was set you grabbed some plaits but had a hard time reaching. You frowned but noticed another hand reaching up. Looking behind you, you noticed Haru standing there reaching up for the plaits you wanted. You were a bit shocked but went to the side so he can get a better reach. Haru turned and set the table up. You didn't say anything, (Kyo: Of course you couldn't say anything.) Once it was all set you noticed a hurried thumps of footsteps were heading down stairs. You looked up a seen Tohru; the long brown hair and short form reached the kitchen and just stood there. You were guessing her face was expressing shock as you heard her stutter. "G-gomenasai, I woke up late and made you cook breakfast" she said stuttering a bit as she continued to bow. Someone came behind her; the tall form you were guessing was Shigure. "Oh, Tohru-kun, what meal did you make us this time?" he asked with his usual smile. Tohru started to bow again while saying sorry over and over again, "G-gomenasai, I wasn't able to wake up early enough to make breakfast," she said. "H-Hikaru-chan made breakfast" Tohru said.

Shigure looked over to you and gave a smile of warmness as he floated over to you. "Karu made us breakfast, my little foxy," Shigure said, as he was about to hug you. Then you heard a loud thud and the whining of Shigure. "You damn dog, she's 13" Kyo yelled as Yuki agreed. The only time Yuki and Kyo agree is when Shigure's around.

Yuki looked down at you and kneeled down, "Did Shigure do anything to you or Miss Honda?" he asked. You shook your head as he stood up and gave you a warm smile. You smiled a bit. Tohru looked at Shigure worried until she came over and started to hug you. Kyo looked a little annoyed. "Stop doing that, she's a fighter, not someone to hug over. Fighters don't need that kind of attention" Kyo growled out as Yuki glared at him. "Shut up you baka neko" Yuki said calmly but a bit of venom slurred in his words. "Make me you damn rat" Kyo, said as he tightened his fist. Tohru looked flustered while you stood there with a sweatdrop. Shigure was singing his song of high school girls. "Oh, which reminds me," Shigure started as he sipped his tea. Yuki and Kyo stopped and looked at him. After a minute, Shigure didn't finish his sentence. "Hurry up and finish what you started you damn dog" Kyo yelled out as Shigure had anime tears. "Don't yell kyon-kyon" Shigure said as Kyo started to strangle him. "Don't.Call.Me.That" Kyo said as he started to hit Shigure on the head.

Not wishing for the fight to go any further, you tugged on Yuki's pants lightly. Looking down he seen your pleading look. "Stop it cat, Hikaru wants you to stop strangling Shigure" Yuki said with narrowed eyes. Kyo stopped and looked at you with his hand still held onto Shigure's kimono. Letting go Shigure had anime tears streaming down his face. "Karu-kun" Shigure said as he floated over to give you a hug. Yuki punched him down. "Why can't I hug our little fox?" Shigure whined. "She's 13 you pervert" Yuki said as he narrowed his eyes down at the pathetic dog, well in his eyes Shigure's pathetic. Tohru was all spaced out then looked at the time. "Oh which reminds me, Karu-kun's moved up to the 9th grade so she'll be in your school now," Shigure said as he sipped his tea. Tohru clapped her hands together, "Hikaru-chan's in our school" she said with a warm smile. You gave a small smile as Shigure handed you a uniform. Your uniform was black with shorts down to the knee. "I asked for the girl's uniform but Ha'ri ordered the boys uniform with knee long shorts" Shigure said with a sigh. "It's a good thing too," Yuki said with a glare. You rushed up the stairs and changed and ran back down. Yuki took your hand and started to walk you out the door. "Look after my little fox" Shigure said as he waved you guys out the door. "Especially from you" Kyo muttered as you all headed down the road.

"Hey" you heard someone call. Looking over you saw Haru and Momiji heading in your guys' direction. "Karu" Momiji called out and hugged you. "You're in our school now," Momiji said with a big smile as he rubbed his cheek against yours. Haru looked at Yuki and flowed over to him.

"Hello Yuki" Haru said warmly. Yuki smiled back, "Hello Haru" he replied. Once Kyo saw Haru, cat ears popped out. Haru looked at Kyo and got in a fighting stance. Tohru looked worried as she tried to stop them, but once they were charging towards each other, Tohru tripped and fell on both of them. A pop was heard as Kyo struggled out of his clothes and Haru's clothes fell off with the pop so they didn't rip in the process. "You damn klutz" Kyo yelled out with anime veins on his head and a glare shown on his face. Kyo's hair was standing straight up as he hissed at Haru who stood there, looking down at him calmly now. If Haru were to do something then Kyo would be squished for sure. Squating down you grabbed Kyo and held him there so he can calm down. About to yell he looked up into your golden eyes and stopped. Kyo's eyes calmed down and it returned to normal. "Stupid cat, you always need Hikaru to calm you down," Yuki said as he glared down at the cat. Kyo was starting to boil up since his hair was standing on end. You looked around to see nobody, it seems like most of the people disappeared off to work or school. You breathed a sigh of relief but that was let out to soon as you heard a pop and now faced a naked Kyo and Haru. Haru looked angry and turned into black Haru. You blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. Tohru squeeked and turned around blushing like a tomato. Yuki shook his head with his eyes closed. Kyo was all dressed but Haru wasn't. You turned around slowly, "Don't look Hi-" Kyo didn't finish because he was too late and you faced a naked black Haru. Your eye twitched as you slowly started to blush.

Haru smirked and started to walk towards you. "Baka, you're losing your pride" Kyo yelled as he kicked Haru away from you. Yuki sighed and covered your eyes that stopped twitching. You buried your face in Yuki's stomach and waited for Haru to put some clothes on. "Haru, put some clothes on" Yuki called out, angry that you had to see a naked boy at your age.

Haru put on his pants put didn't bother with the shirt since Kyo knocked him to the ground with a bump on the head. Haru came too and rubbed his head, looking around a bit confused. "Why does it feel like I got ran over by a car?" he asked as Kyo had an anger vein and a sweatdrop. Yuki's hands ruffled your hair as you peaked out a bit to see if they were decent. Haru casually put on his shirt and started to button it once you checked to see if they were fully clothed. Momiji was on the side with Tohru as he occupied her with talking about stuff. You turned around and looked at the ground as Yuki looked down at you worried with his hands placed on your shoulders. "Forget this whole situation occured Miss Honda and Hikaru, it's for the best for you Karu" Yuki said as he ruffled your hair a bit. "Oh my gosh, we'll be late for school" Tohru said as she started to panic.

Yuki looked down at his watch, showing that the bell would ring in about 10 minutes. "The bell's going to ring in 10 minutes," Yuki said as he pulled you along as you continued to look at the ground, trying to press the memory out of your head. "Are you alright, Karu?" Yuki asked as he glanced down at you worriedly before looking ahead of him. You gave a nod and walked closer to him. Momiji hopped over to you and grabbed your other hand. "Yay, you're in our school now. Grade 9, we'll show you around" Momiji said happily as he started to hop beside you. You gave a nod and looked ahead of you, now having your mind set on something else instead of the previous event. Momiji talked about school and stuff while you gave a nod to show him you were listening. You listened intently so you could learn more about the school and the students. Once you reached the school, you still had 9 minutes. All the people around there was walking, talking, and stood really tall. You hesitated in entering the school grounds. Stopping, you caused Yuki and Momiji to stop. You looked at the students nervously as you desperately tried to hide from the view of piercing eyes. Some people looked over at Yuki, mostly the girls did.

A group of girls started to walk hurriedly in Yuki's direction, and then they made a weird little skit on 'love Yuki'. Your eyes widened slightly as you hid away from unwanted attention. "Tohru Honda, what are you doing with our Prince Yuki?" a girl asked. Tohru looked confused as Kyo got mad at the sight of the girls. You looked up at Yuki and blinked. Smiling down at you, what looked like the leader caught sight of you. "Hey you, stupid girl. What did we just say about people being close to our prince?" she said angrily and snottily. You pointed to yourself as she nodded, "What are you, deaf or just plain stupid?" she asked as the others started to giggle. Your eyes looked down, hurt by their comments. Kyo looked angry and looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of them. Suddenly their face took on horror, "It's Hanajima, scary" one with pig tails said as they all backed up and ran away. You blinked and looked down, Kyo growled then looked down at you. Yuki smiled down at you sadly as he pulled your closer to him. "Oy, orangey, Tohru, prince" a girls voice said out. You looked away and at Tohru who looked happy to see someone. Kyo started to yell, "Urusai Yankee". The sound of cracking knuckles was heard as you peaked around Yuki to see a tall blond girl and a girl with long wavy black hair and knowing eyes. They walked over to Tohru. "Is orangey here treating you well? Do you need me to rough him up for you?" the blonde girl asked. Hanajima looked in your direction with a part of her bangs came up like an antenna. "Strange vibes come from somewhere around Yuki, it's similar to the ones of a fox" Hana said as the Yankee looked down at her.

You jumped a bit in shock as you started to get a bit nervous. This girl's a psychic? you asked yourself as you tugged on Yuki's sleeve. Tohru looked nervous then stuttered. "I-It's Yuki and Kyo-kun's little cousin, Hikaru-chan" Tohru said as she introduced you. The both of them looked at Yuki who sweatdropped. "Karu, I think you should show yourself," Yuki said as you stepped out a bit, only showing one side of your face. "Another Sohma" the Yankee said as she put a hand to her forehead. You stood there, looking at her weirdly. "Eh, I'm Uo and this here is Hanajima" the yankee introduced. You gave a nod and stepped out so they can have a better look. "Hmm, her hair matches the one of a fox, her eyes is the odd one out" Hana said as she looked almost through you with those knowing eyes. Yuki and Tohru sweatdropped nervously while you just blinked innocently, Kyo tensed, Haru was calm, and Momiji was bubbily. You thought it'd be better to act casual then to look suspicious in front of people who are starting to suspect something.

Uo eyed all of you with weird looks but shook her head. The bell rung and you tensed up a bit. "Hmm, don't you look a little too young to be in high school?" Uo asked which made you tense ever more. "She skipped grade 7 and jumped up to grade 9" Yuki said as you looked down at the ground. "All Sohma's are smart, except for orangey" Uo said as she put a hand to her forehead as she looked up. "Urusai" Kyo yelled out with a glare. You just blinked until you got pulled with Yuki to the doors as he sighed at the usual fights he seen most of the time when those two spotted each other. Haru started to walk with a bouncing Momiji as Tohru stayed behind with the fighting yankee and neko. You looked ahead of you as students filled the halls. Some of them looked down at you and started to whisper. The Yuki Fan Club came hurrying over to Yuki again. They did their little intro, which made you sweatdrop. What looked to be the leader stepped closer to you and kept pointing her finger at you, which was dangerously close to your eye. "You shall pay for not listening to us, only the Yuki fan club is aloud near the prince," she said as you looked up at Yuki. He smiled down at you sadly as he sweatdropped a bit. The girl, (known as Makoto or something like that), went a little too far and poked you in the eye. You whimpered a bit as you grabbed your eye in pain. Haru looked angry so he turned into black Haru. Students looked at the commotion and scattered off to their classes since they didn't want to get thrown around by black Haru.

Haru walked over to you and lifted your chin up. "Are you okay foxy?" he asked with that sort of sadistic look in his eyes. You gave a small nod as he was about to lean in. Suddenly he fell to the floor, staying their motionless. You looked up to see Kyo with an anger vein. Kyo didn't say anything once Haru sat up looking around confused. "What hap-" before he could say anything, "Class's about to start" Yuki said, cutting in with a sweatdrop.

Hikaru stuck awefully close to Yuki, should I be jealous of her or...him. I was standing there; looking spaced out, yet kept my usual monotone facade up. Yuki is what you can say was my first crush since the time he gave me a reason about the rat. At first I felt like a fool once I was near him, I felt like he'd make even more of a fool of me once I start something. Now I just see him as someone to respect, the cow was supposed to hate the rat, but why should the rat have so many enemies. Once I heard of Kyo, known as the cat, I wasn't all to surprised. Once I heard there was another odd one out, to know it was it was a girl, I felt the need to protect her. The flaming orange hair and golden eyes did seem pretty odd, number one hot spot of bullies. The fox, tricky, cunning, number one of thieves. Being all of that wasn't so great, people often watch their back on them. Making sure they didn't do any of that. Hikaru was no ordinary fox, the first fox to arrive in the zodiac. Akito's pet more like it. Once Hikaru was at the age of five, she grew up with Akito who seemed to cherish her. Once she reached the age of seven, Akito started to think other wise. Sometimes when people do things that anger him, he takes it out on him, then goes to call Hikaru to calm him down. Most of it was abuse, sometimes just someone to yell at to release anger when he's not exactly well enough to use strength.

Hikaru...is one of a kind. The kind who takes on anything without ever having to back down or give up on life. She was the special one in the zodiac. Kisa's best friend, Ayame and Shigure adore her. Kyo's good side, Tohru just loves her. Hatori looks after her like a father would to their child. Yuki protects her and gives her support. I...I...just want her to look up to me, the first one she goes to when she has a problem, just like on thunderstorms, even a scrapped knee.

Hikaru...baby of the family holds so much love of others, when she just wishes for the love approval a mother and father would give. Everyone else turned out right; Kyo's mom was just scared of him, but never did leave him out. I still have my parents; the others are getting by. But what about Hikaru, her parents hated her so, always getting after her for every little thing. Things she didn't do, things she wasn't around for, things she didn't even want to be blamed for. Now all that damage affected her so. The eye sight, the stressed vocal cords of calling for someone. Everyone had a good time; I sometimes just glanced at her while she sits on the steps with her knees to her chest, cuts and bruises visible. Now I have seen the mistakes, the mistakes of not holding her hand when needed the most. Maybe...maybe it's time for someone to be there for her. We're not too late, or blind to see her. I just want her to feel safe, wanted, maybe love. By who..._me_

I was broken out of a different world by the tug on the sleeve. I glanced around to see I was sitting in my seat, Momiji must have dragged me and my feet acted to the pull and followed. I looked at Momiji who was sitting there; his usual energetic self was about to bounce himself out of his desk and out the door. "Haru-kun, are you okay? You were off in your own world and said 'me' all of the sudden" Momiji said with a smile. Haru looked shocked for a moment then back to his usual facial. "Nothing's wrong Momiji" I said calmly as I looked ahead of me, pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

Back to you 

You were standing in front of the class, all eyes forward and directly on you. Whispers were heard about your hair, some of them thought it was cool which really struck you. What's so cool about orange hair which Japanese people think is freaky, Orange hair leads to unwanted attention, can't people just go back to ignoring me? you asked yourself as you stared down at the floor with a sad look. You looked around at all the kids to see them talking, all except one. It was a boy; the usual ninth grade age. He was sitting there, politely with black hair and green eyes. He was looking at you, smiling, Smiling? you asked yourself. Once you looked him in the eye, his smile got bigger and his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy that you got to look at him. The locked eyes never gave out, you broke it and looked at the floor, sadly thinking he wouldn't want to be friends with you. The teacher finished introducing you and the class broke out in more whispers about, _another Sohma_. "All Sohma's have the looks," a boy said which made you look down even more. The boy sat there with a smile, not at all talking to everyone else. It seemed like nobody even bothered to talk to him. In his eyes you knew he was different, someone you had the distinct feeling he won't be so bad. _Not so bad_ seemed to echo in your mind as you smiled back slightly and sat in the empty seat beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that the chapter is in second point of view, I hope you know I posted this on Quizzila and posted carelessly here. And I'm sorry for the childish writing this seems to be going on about, I'll make the next chapter more serious.**

So you sat down by the boy with the black hair and green eyes, (Kyo: This is not Megumi people.) "Okay class, now that you're settled we shall continue our lesson, more about art" the teacher drone on as you sat down and looked at the teacher. The boy beside you gave a toothless smile with his eyes closed. Why does he smile so much? You looked in the back to see a group of girls glaring at you like an angry cat.

You looked forward, not wanting to cause anymore people to hate you. The teacher talked a bit more before having everyone draw the way they wanted. You looked down at the sketch paper in front of you and grabbed a pencil. You studied the size of the paper before lightly adding in the features.

You filled in everything as you kept to work. The boy with the green eyes was smiling while he was drawing, glancing at you every now and then. You were curious, wanting to know what he was drawing. But being the person you are, kept to your own work till he allowed you to look at his work. Class went on for an hour and a half as you just finished adding in the red. You smiled slightly awed at your work. The boy beside you seemed to finish in the exact same time as he looked up and smiled at you. Lifting up his drawing. It showed a pic of you.

You looked at it in awe. Everything looked so beautiful, standing on water under the full moon. The dress looked nice. You gave him a smile. "I'm Souji Hirikatu" he introduced, giving a little peace sign with his fingers. You smiled, that's all you could do. Frowning a bit, you looked at him tilting your head. "Can you talk?" he asked softly. You frowned slightly, shaking your head no. Giving you a sympathetic look, then he smiled and handed his drawing out to you. You looked surprised then tried to give it back to him and shaking your head. "It's okay, I could always make another" he said, smiling a bit more. You sighed softly and accepted the picture. You had to admit. You loved the drawing. You looked at your drawing. It looked too depressing to give away. But once you caught Souji looking at it in awe, you smiled. You handed your drawing over to him with a small smile. Now he looked at you in awe and definitely accepted. "Arigatou" he said politely, childish grin not leaving his face. The bell rang as you walked out of class with Souji by your side. Your next class was math, oh so fun. You sighed, you were good at math but you hated it to the fullest.

Souji had the same classes as you so you were fine. The thought of Kisa struck you, now you were wondering how she was doing. Hiro must be glad that you're out of the way of his love for Kisa. Now he his competition to Kisa's attention has been narrowed down.

Other then that, Hiro gave you respect. Respect for not talking, but more so respect for not trying to be energetic and try to talk. You weren't like that, although you were sly sometimes but other then that he found you alright. You skillfully avoided coming in contact with people in the hallways. The part you hate is crowded hallways. It's annoying and it feels like you would want to get something to make the crowd smaller, such as a machine gun or something. You shook your head at that thought and walked about half a foot width from him. Down the halls, Souji never ceased his smile. You wondering now, was he always this happy or was he forcing it. Giving off a mental shrug you entered the classroom, which had a few students so you got to choose your seat. You sat in the back. A row away from the window, Souji sat in front of you.

Class went by as you listened to the teacher go on every now and then as you did your work. You knew this stuff since you usually had to study books and stuff under Akito's orders. Usually you were kept inside, by his weak figure while reading word after word for hours. All you could do was read while Akito slept or rested by the window with his bird. Akito rarely every set harm upon you, though he has his tantrums. Ever since the arrival of Tohru he has been going off and on more often. Hatori, worried for your safety, spoke to Akito into letting you stay at Shigure's. Akito only glared, asking upon his pet to move with someone else disturbed him and caused him to think more. Though to everyone's surprise, he agreed. You were happy, now you were able to go out and have some fun. Away from Akito. Away from jumbles of words. Now you were able to live with your favourite relatives. Once you arrived, Tohru never ceased to amaze you. You looked up to her from time to time, something about her. Something that might just lift the Sohma curse. You smiled a lot more, more then you have with Akito. Now you had an overprotective cat and rat to look after you.

Much to Yuki's dismay, Ayame came by every now and then with little dresses and skirts. Kyo's annoyance went up and started to yell at the snake. Ayame, being Ayame, chuckled it away as he pampers me with so many materials and what to try on and what to adjust. Ayame had to get some more measurements since the outfits he brought were what you can say, baggy. They fit just fine for Kisa when she tried on the dresses Ayame brought over. Usually Shigure would watch in amusement as he sat there with a toothless smile, while sipping his tea or inhaling smoke.

"Hah, Hika-kun. You can try my new creation" Ayame said with an innocent look.

Shigure was twinkling along with Ayame as they looked through the outfits Ayame made. You had a sweatdrop on your face while Yuki had a TT look, while Kyo had his usual glare.

Ayame had his fancy background that sparkles when he shows the pride of his work. "There are only a few of the finished samples!" he said, swooshing the dresses around. I looked at the pink one, shook your head no then looked at the white one. You looked spaced out as the two members of the Mabudachi trio remained caught up in their little fantasies. Kyo's anger rose up, as fire seemed to burn for eternity in his eyes. "Shut up!" he yelled, slamming his fists down on both of their heads. "Kyo's being mean" Shigure said, childly with tears falling. Ayame just stopped for a second then continued to laugh again. Yuki sighed then grabbed your wrist so he can bring you away from the fighting crowd. Kyo looked over and looked pissed. "What are you doing with her?" he yelled. Yuki glared at him, "Away from the two perverts and you, you dumb cat," he said, calmly. "What do you mean, stupid rat?" Kyo yelled as fire emitted around him.

Those fights were in the past as you zoomed back to the present to hear tapping. You were looking at the ground and fount a pair of shoes tapping on the floor. You looked up to see the teacher, Mr. Hirikari glaring down at you with the look of disapproval. As he sneered down upon you, you looked up at him innocently.

From the corner of your eye, Souji gave you the sympathetic look. You looked around the class to see most of them snickering and some of them giving you the look of pity. Mr. Hirikari sighed then ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Ms. Sohma, this is your first day. But I'm going to have to give you a detention" he said, walking back to the board. The girls that were glaring at you burst in a fit of fake giggles. They were jealous of you sitting beside a boy. Why would they be jealous, sure it's a boy but what does that have to do with anything, (Kyo: You're not exactly inline with the term love ;.) You looked up at the problems on the board. Studied it then set yourself to work. As time went by the bell for the next class rang. You sighed; you really wanted to do something fun. You looked at your schedule to find something worth doing. Time for P.E. looks like the lesson was on soccer, nothing you haven't done. You went into the girls change room and into a changing stall, also known as a shower. You changed into shorts and a gray t-shirt. Though it was supposed to be a white shirt and red shorts. Once you walked out of the change room, both P.E teachers looked down at you. Hand on your elbow, you looked down. Your class was joined in Tohru's, Kyo's, and Yuki's class.

You looked over at them to see Tohru waving. You gave her a glance then looked up at the two teachers who sighed. You walked off quietly, not wanting to hear them complain about your outfit. You walked over to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Yuki gave one of his usual kind smiles as Tohru's was bursting with joy. Kyo was tilting his head to the side, facing the ground with his eyes closed. "Ah, Hikaru-chan. Are you ready to run?" she asked with a smile that never seems to die down, or lose it's warm touch. You gave a nod as the whistle was blown and you were ordered to start at the lines. You lined up with the other girls and boys from your class. You got ready, all calm while some of them looked a little too determined while the others looked nervous. "Eat my dust Hikaru" one of the girls, said. You looked at her without blinking. After seeing that, she was a little creeped out.

Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped, "I think she's being visiting Haru too much" Yuki said, studying your facial expressions that didn't seem to make a dent of any emotion. "Hikaru will do it, that's he look when she knows she'll win. Get what she wants. Once that look's on, nothing can stop her," Kyo said, also checking your facial expressions.

The whistle was blown once again as you took off at an even pace, keeping in line with the boys. You glanced around to find Souji. You were shocked as he looked over and smiled. You didn't smile back though. The only thing on your mind was winning the race, even if you had no one there with you. You picked up the pace just slightly, keeping your breathing under control. Souji opened his eyes and gave you a smile that made his green eyes twinkle. You rose an eyebrow before looking ahead, not allowing anyone to get advantage of your little pause there. So you just kept running and zoned everyone out. Tohru looked amazed as Yuki and kyo just watched. You were half way done when you looked down at the stream that ran along the way. There was a little slant like hill going down to the banks and you seen the flash of white and black. You looked behind to see no one there then went a bit closer to see Haru. It looked like he was waiting for something. You shrugged then kept on running to finish the race, then come back and see what he's planning on doing.

You started to run, waiting for the last quarter of the race to use all you can give. You ran till your hearts content, feeling the beats it gave off. You coughed a bit before running till you reached the finish line. There it was. The yellow ribbon. You were almost there until you sensed someone behind you. Looking back you seen Souji there, eyes open this time. You were shocked slightly, how did he manage to catch up with you? Just more competition.

Giving off more power as you ran the pace of a fox who caught its prey. You ran then came neck in neck with Souji. The suspense was on as adrenaline rushed into your blood, commanding you to go faster. You did, muscles almost about to strain you gave off a little more power then skidded to the finish line. You made it with Souji one second behind. The teacher with the stopwatch had his hand on the button, mouth wide open. You were sweating, dripping down your face. Breathing deeply, you walked over to a water bottle and a towel Tohru gave you. "Hikaru-kun, congratulations" Tohru said, happiness glittering in her eyes. You just stood there, looking up at her eyes. The way she was looking at you, no one ever looked at you like that. For that, you gave a real smile. Yuki and Kyo were shocked. Yuki smiled, Kyo crossed his arms, turned his head away but looked at you from the corner of his eye.

You breathed in a couple of times, deeply, before standing up to stretch your aching muscles. The acid in them trying to harden and make them hurt more. As you stretched a couple of times, the teachers came over. After you were done, you looked up to see the girls' P.E teacher. On her face was a grin, can tell this woman is one of those sporty types of people when they were younger. "Well done kid, I'll let this pass and let you wear whatever you want for P.E now that you earned my respect," she said, still grinning. The boy's P.E teacher rolled his eyes. "You're being too easy on her, she's new for crying out loud. Push her to the max; make her more physical then any of the other weaker girls out there. She's like a machine" he grunted out. You frowned at that. Being a machine. Is that what you seemed to be? One that couldn't talk at all. Now you were left in the sudden thoughts as the two teachers continued to ramble on about you. Tohru looked down at you, blinking in question. Yuki looked concerned while Kyo glared at the two teachers. Both of them were apparently getting on his nerves.

You looked quickly back to where you came through. You forgot about Haru. "_I wonder if he's still there_" you thought, walking away without being noticed. The three were still busy with the two rambling teachers. Now was your chance to leave. You walked casually, just quiet enough for a dog to hear.

You followed through the place you came through. If you got lost, you weren't able to ask anyone anything. So you stuck to your memory and eventually traced your steps back to where you found Haru. Once you got there, you were relieved you found him, still lying there. The sun was shining down on his pale like face, though he did have the hint of a peach color edged in. You have a bad memory, though this time you got lucky. With the bad memory, you were just like Haru with his untraceable directions. You plopped yourself beside him, quietly. If he didn't always have that look of monotone, then he'd jump up like Kyo and start swearing a little. Glancing at you then back at the stream, he sat up and turned to you with his gray eyes (Kyo: Onyx O.o;) "I knew you would win," he said, lying back down.

If you were like other people, you would've done the casual anime fall. You only blinked before looking back into the stream. There it was, fish. You were bored so you just watched, as they seemed to swim around. Flies were around the water, soon to get engulfed by the hungry fish. Watching in interest, you just sat there. Not doing anything, neither for Haru to talk. Ears perking, you heard the sound of a whistle being blown. You looked over to the place it was coming from, most likely the seniors were doing their track time. What was that sound? It sounded like some kind of stampede made of two men. You sighed then looked up to see Haru tying up a wire like string across the path. You stood up in curiosity as he made you hold the loose end. Once that was made, you looked off to the path to see a dust cloud lift up. You sweatdropped slightly. Haru grabbed the other end, wrapped an arm around your waist causing you to hang there limp in confusion. Carrying you off to the slanted like area/hill, he put you down and stayed there as well. Here it comes, Kyo and Yuki, head to head in the dust cloud. Yuki, seeing the shine slowed down and watched as Kyo face planted onto the ground.

Haru made that TT face in the process. You were beside him, looking at Kyo curiously. Yuki looked over to see Haru. "You did it again," he said. Tohru had the look of concern as she ran over to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, are you okay?" she asked, worriedly now. Kyo pulled himself off the ground and snapped his over to Haru. "You did that again!" he yelled, then looked over at you. Kyo growled, anime vein appearing. "You even got her to help!" Kyo yelled, even more furious.

"Shut up you stupid cat" Yuki said giving off the same look Haru gave. Kyo started to yell more as you looked at them innocently. Tohru came over, grabbed a Kleenex and started to wipe away the dirt marks on your face. Kyo and Yuki stopped and watched Tohru mother you. You were shocked, not because you were surprised there was even dirt on your face, but the fact this is the first time someone did this to you. Usually you got ordered to clean, or stay clean for Akito's sake, but never this. Your eyes twinkled slightly with the sign of respect. Kyo calmed down, forgetting about his whole ordeal with Yuki and just stood there amazed. Haru smiled very slightly. Yuki, as always, had a warm smile. Though this time...has some meaning into it.

_Hikaru-kun, maybe you'd be able to open up and get better. Now that you met Tohru, maybe, just maybe you'd be able to talk again. We'd all be able to hear your sweet little voice after so many years. Maybe we'd be able to hear about your pain, get it all out...sing again_ Yuki thought, looking down at you in a brotherly way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I apologize for the further use of second POV. I know it annoys some of you, but I'm much to busy to be changing them all to third POV. So I figured I should get this chapter up. And yes! I am completely aware that there's no fox in the zodiac - ; I don't see the problem with using imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, although we wish we could.

"Haa'ri, my house is a war zone. Quick, come heal Shigure's boo-boo" Shigure whined on the phone.

Hatori sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. "Shut. Up. Shigure. Why did you call me? I have work to do," he said stiffly.

"Oooo," Shigure pouted. "Haru and Kyo are fighting again."

Hatori resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "Then break them apart, I have better things to do than split apart the 2 stooges" he feverishly scratched his pen against the form he was filling out.

"Make that 3 stooges" Shigure corrected.

"Not Yuki, too" Hatori sighed, throwing on his doctor's coat, prepared to leave his unfilled forms to rid of the kink in his neck, meaning Shigure.

"Not Yuki. Hi-ka-ru" Shigured pronounced.

Hatori paused, then tossed in a bottle of pills and his medical bag. If Hikaru was in on it, it must be her time to take her pill for her to be in on Haru and Kyo's fight.

"I'll be over soon, try and keep Hikaru under control" Hatori ordered.

"But what about Kyo and Haru, how am I--" he got cut off by the operator. "Haa'ri" he whined, tears dripping down his face at his demise.

Shigure was left to watch in the corner of his living room as Kyo and Black Haru were fighting, you were throwing punches at whoever threw them at you. He was scared; punches were thrown every which way, coming so close to damaging his shelves and precious furniture.

"My furniture!" he weeped.

"Stop throwing punches at Hikaru, you BASTARD!" Kyo yelled, using an uppercut.

"Shut up, you stupid cat. I wasn't trying to punch her, I was just trying to get that fly on her stomach!" Haru said to his defense.

"That's the biggest load of bull, I've ever HEARD" Kyo managed to hit Haru, causing him to fly back and destroy Shigure's shelf.

"My books!" Shigure whined, leaping forward to catch them.

Haru was knocked out, allowing Kyo to calm his temper down and for Shigure to mourn over his books.

"My books, why my books! And WHY the house?" Shigure bawled before getting his but kicked, literally.

You stood there; face with a tint of red from anger and the excursion of energy you displayed in that fight. Before Haru was supposedly trying to get that 'fly', the both of you had a non-verbal argument. Mostly on a book you found on _The Cow who Jumped Over the Moon_. Apparently that's the biggest offense to Haru's nature, who later turned into Black Haru.

"I walked as fast as I could when I heard the books were being destroyed," Hatori said, opening his bag to bring out the bottle of pills.

"You could've ran a little" Shigure sniffled.

Hatori ignored Shigure before forcing open a refusing mouth, before plopping them in.

You frowned, tempted to spit them out. As much as you hate spitting out blood, you equally hate the taste and what the pill does to your system.

The pill made you feel weak, causing you to stay in bed for a few days while your stomach churned every time you moved just a little bit. And each time you had to take a pill, you were forced to eat healthy food you despised. The healthy food just so happened to be leeks, something both you and Kyo had in common with.

While Kyo with his obsession with fish, your weakness was chicken.

Hatori held a hand over your mouth, enough to keep the pill in so he won't hurt you with his strength.

Finally, after he knew you swallowed. You started to get sleepy, nearly falling to your knees if Hatori didn't catch you.

"1.5 minutes" Hatori sighed, before carrying you like a small child up the stairs.

"Kyon-Kyon, go make Hikaru some leeks" Shigure ordered with a big smile on his face.

Kyo's eye started to twitch, his back tensed as his hair stood on end.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO? Get the damn rat to do it, there's no way I'm going NEAR those stupid leeks" Kyo cringed while glaring at Shigure.

"Aww, but then Hikaru would get sicker and sicker, sicker than a dog" Shigure pouted.

"There's no one sicker than you, you pervert. I'll do it, if it's for Hikaru to get well, then I'll gladly accept it if it gets the stupid cat out of the way" Yuki muttered dryly while walking out the door to gather a bunch of them from his garden.

Hatori stepped down the stairs, about to go slip on his shoes.

"Aww, Haa'ri. You didn't check my boo-boo's yet, and while you're at it, stay for some tea" Just as Shigure said that, Tohru came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea.

Kyo growled, tensing up before running up the stairs. The only thing he could do now was to stay as far away while Yuki boils the leeks. You're on your own now, no Kyo to bust you out of the room to save you. The last time that happened, you both ended knocked out with leek overdose.

_"You didn't have to run away from my leeks like that" _Shigure would've whined since he was the one who boiled them, Kyo was being concerned for your well being and decided you to get away from them.

Haru finally has awoken, sitting up in a confused state.

"Why does it feel like Hikaru's been jumping on me again?" he asked.

No one answered; all looked confused and just weirded out. Since when did Hikaru start jumping on people?

"It's nothing. Hatori gave Hikaru her pill so now she's sick as a dog" Shigure sang the last part.

"She's not a dog and she's not a pervert. I'm finished, so I'll go give it to Hikaru" Yuki said nonchalantly as he exited the kitchen and circled to the stairs.

--

Haru slid the doors open to your room before entering quietly. His emotionless gaze slowly went over the room before landing on you sleeping in your futon with an extra blanket.

Setting the tray on your night side, he pulled a chair close to your bedside before putting the tray on his lap. Shaking you lightly on your shoulder, he watched as your eyes flickered open then closed once more. Patiently, he sat there while you got used to the blurry surroundings, the aftereffects of your pill causing your site to blur even more.

Haru shifted then moved you so you were sitting up, yet being propped up by a pile of pillows.

"Do you think you can eat?" he asked.

Your only reply was a nod and you opening your mouth so Haru would spoon-fed you.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he felt great just doing it. Never before was he able to nurse you back to health, since you always have Hatori or someone else to do it. He just felt useless back then.

The room was silent except for the splutters and coughs occurring from your throat from the awful taste of leaks. Haru didn't seem worried at all; he was used to seeing either you or Kyo trying to hack up the leaks, seeing as it was one of their least favourite foods.

Finally once you were done, he gave you some apple juice to wash the flavour down.

No one has ever done that for you before, except Shigure did try to sneak you some chicken since he felt positively devastated that you were in bed suffering. But then he got caught by Hatori and then later scolded for, so Shigure had to live with your suffering through it tore his little canine heart apart.

_"But Ha'rii, she's suffering. 'Gure-sama was about to be a superhero to our dear kit" Shigure whined before he got dragged down the stairs, head hitting each step on the way down. "Oooh, play nice Ha'rii, that's my head!"_

After finishing the apple juice, you stared up at the ceiling.

Haru just sat there, not saying anything but staring at _you_. He couldn't help his feelings, for once he was able to tell when he's gone Black Haru on you, but he couldn't be able to remember every detail other than the fact he tried to hurt you.

Sighing, he captured your attention to him by accident. Now you caught him staring at you.

Haru attempted a smile, but it came out as a frown. Now that was a mistake, the attention was away from him now.

You settled on counting the small hairline cracks in the ceiling that no one else would notice without 5 to 10 glances. You've grown accustomed to staring up at the ceiling and discovering any little oddity about it. Since it's your room and you can't help but feel curious about the things you haven't noticed before.

Of course, everything was more of a challenge at distinguishing what was what now that your eye vision was getting worse, near blind.

"Can't you do anything write you damn cow, water is soaking up her bed" Kyo growled out, fixing up what Haru has caused. He titled the glass back on the tray and snatched it away.

Now there was a huge wet circle at the edge of your bed, quickly being absorbed and spread to the middle of the bed at where you lay. It look liked you took a leak in your bed.

Haru quickly started to beat himself up on the inside. Couldn't he do anything right without being a total screw up?

Kyo threw a towel onto the bed and added pressure to the spot, letting the towel absorb up the water. "You can't just doze off while Hikaru's ill, damn it. If you were feeding her, then you'd be forcing a spoon down her throat while you space out" Kyo scolded, before stopping his actions.

Although the blanket was semi-dry, the water spot would take some time to fully dry.

Haru's insides boiled, his calmer demeanor was destroyed and unleashed Black Haru who quickly growled out, "Be quiet you stupid cat, like you can do any better when you can't even win a fight against Yuki!" he threw a punch.

Kyo's eyes flashed and growled; he blocked the hit before kicking him away.

"WHEN WILL IT GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT HIKARU'S SICK!" Kyo yelled, slammed the door shut.

"Be careful with my house, you two!" Shigure warned when he opened the door wide enough for his head to fit through, shaking his finger before closing it once more.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF THAT DAMN COW WOULD STOP SCREWING UP!" Kyo yelled, begrudgingly sitting at the edge of your bed.

Growling, he sat there brooding.

You blinked, then nudged Kyo a few times.

Kyo lifted his head, although he was glaring, he tried his best not to do so around you.

Pointing to your pillow, you handed it to him before snuggling in your bed, closer to the wall to allow Kyo some room to rest as well.

Kyo was still tired, although he still had the energy to beat the snot out of Haru, he still didn't have the usual energy that the rain always seemed to absorb. And you seeing that; allowed him vacancy in your bed so the both of you could sleep without further disturbance.

Kyo accepted the invitation as politely as he could, snatching the pillow away he buried his head into it before relaxing his body.

"Someday we'll be ahead of the cow AND that stupid rat" he muttered before drifting off.

You sweatdropped slightly, before you too drifted off, but not before catching a glimpse of black and white until your vision ended with black from closed eyes.

Haru's hand still held the door open a crack, standing there for who knows how long, studying how close you and Kyo were, even though the both were like brother and sister, he couldn't help but envy that closeness. Everyone else was able to get close, even Tohru managed to get in there somewhere, while he drifted away from the physical abuse he nearly put you through, and the fact that he always seemed to get ticked off easier when you were around the others.

Maybe he should keep his distance to collect himself. Shutting the door, he abandoned the hall to head on home.


End file.
